


[Podfic] Insult to Injury

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: Receiving his prize of "all the chocolate he could ever eat" is too much for Mike to take.





	[Podfic] Insult to Injury

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Insult to Injury](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/302085) by Initial_Aitch. 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in May 2010.

**[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201005104.zip)**

20:25

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
